OVER's Castle
OVER's Castle (OVER城 ; Oba Suku) is a location in the anime and manga of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. It is where OVER and his subordiates reside. Background As one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the Maruhage Empire, the demonic being known only as OVER leads the most ruthless, brutal and obedient section of the empire's forces. OVER himself is a force to be reckoned with: a powerful being evil in the eye who crushes opponents either with his massive pair of scissors or through his trial combat with anyone who gets in his way. Those who encounter OVER have one of two fates befall them: they become scalped out of OVER's loyalty to Baldy-Bald the Fourth...or they die. The most horrific means of death revolves around his usage of a special "Kill Seal" that saps away the power of anyone touched by it until they become nothing but a husk of their former self. Perhaps even scarier than OVER, though, is another form he takes which is much more powerful and demonic than even the scissor-wielding warrior. Working underneath the rule of OVER is a unique group of assassins, specializing in various means of assassination skills and team tactics. Based out of their leader's samurai castle headquarters, the assassins use various cutthroat tactics such as manipulation, deception and ninjutsu to turn the battle towards their favor. While there are several independents working for OVER, his main squad of these warriors are "The Ultimate Five Assassins", a team of unique ninja warriors who each fight in their own means, particularly to guard his castle from any intruders who may disturb him from his work. Leader OVER Main Article: OVER The Ultimate Five Assassins The Five Hidden Killers (必殺五忍衆; Hissatsu Go-Ninshū),are a team of five warriors OVER has working for him and protecting his castle headquarters, like Gunkan does for Pomade Ring. But while Gunkan's team was a team of weirdoes hidden away in masks and cloaks, OVER's...is a team of weirdoes using various assassin and ninja maneuvers to fight their opponents. Ruby Main Article: Ruby Infinite Kicker Main Article: Infinite Kicker The Three Civilizations Main Article: The Three Civilizations Other Assassins Ochoboguchi-kun Ochoboguchi-kun (おちょぼ口君; called Puckered Lips in the dub): A ninja with a mouth for a face, he reveals himself in Wiggin Block after Rice's defeat to fight him and extend an invitation to take on his master OVER. He claims that "The walls have ears, and the ceilings have lips!" because he is first seen hanging from the ceiling. He mainly attacks through common ninja tricks, but besides his ninja abilities, he also possesses an ability to vacuum anyone inside of his mouth to send them to the location of his choice. *'Attacks' **Ninja Skill: Art of Hiding: Unlike the Hajikelists Trio's Art of Hiding inwich they hide themselves, Puckered Lips' version involves him becoming invisible but was located due to.... being heard **Ninja Barrier: Using his energy, Puckered Lips creates a Barrier. **Ninja Skill: Art of Mouth Vacuum: Puckered Lip ingulfes the enemy to transport them to OVER's Castle. *'Appearances' **'Anime appearances': 30 **'Manga appearances': 196.5 *'Other Status' **'Seiyuu': Ken Narita **'Voice Actor': Anthony Pulcini Gump (ガンプ Ganpu): The bodyguard/janitor of OVER's castle. He possesses wings on his back, but they are just for show. His flying ability truly comes from the antennae on his head. He is rather easily defeated from a collaborative effort of the whole Bo-bobo team (and a little Kinnikuman battle tactics). Taking advantage of his name, the dub makes him sound like Forrest Gump. *'Appearances': **'Anime appearances': 30 **'Manga appearances': *'Other Status': **'Seiyuu': Kouhei Fukuhara **'Voice Actor': Michael Sorich Areas Ruby's Playroom A colorful room that looks like a simple playroom for small children. However, the gaurd here is Ruby, and though she looks harmless, she is really a high level assassin, and will kill you when your guard is down. Jungle Stage A room modeled to look like a jungle. It comes without any special traps, but one; the guard, Infinite Kicker, can change the room to an active volcano stage! Mesopotamian's Obstacle Room A large room just filled with traps, including flamethrowers, giant man-crushing pendulems, and bottomless pits! If the enemey makes it past these traps, then the room will begin to flood,... with coffee. Near the center of this room, there lies a cage trap where the victim will be tortured with... gigantic fans. Toilet Coliseum The room where the Three Civilization Ninja's reside... is a giant toilet! As stupid as it may look, the toilet comes fully equipt with everything that a normal toilet has (including a giant toilet seat to flatten the combatants). The greatest danger comes in the toilet water, for if one falls into the water, he will expand until he bursts! OVER's Room The very top of the tower. At first there is nothing special about it, it just looks like an unfurnished room (the walls are also incredibly flimsy, falling down after a few knocks from Tokoro Tennosuke's fist!). However, if pushed far enough, OVER will turn the room into Calamity Canyon, a hellish place full of Cannons and Beartraps, where one fatal move could be the end one's life! Category:Bases of the Maruhage Empire Category:Locations